BESOS ANGELICALES Y DEMONÍACOS
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: EN SUS VACACIONES CON SU FAMILIA EN AMÉRICA HARRY CONOCIÓ Y SE ENAMORO DE ALGUIEN QUE NO SABIA CUANTO IBA CAMBIAN EL DESTINO DE AMBOS DESATANDO UNA BÚSQUEDA DESESPERADA DEL CIELO Y DEL INFIERNO POR ELLOS.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Sus vacaciones por lo regular casi nunca salen como el desearía, pero en esta ocasión fue llevada por sus tíos, ya que la empresa sabia de él, pagaron su boleto y hospedaje. Era su primer viaje internacional por suerte su tía y su primo ya lo trataban mejor desde el ataque del dementor.

De regreso fue mejor solo su tío lo ignoraba pero fue una gran mejoría ahora que estaba en Carolina del Norte. Para una reunión de productores de taladros. Donde también estaría negociando una posible fusión con la empresa del lugar ya que esta es la más grande de este estado.

Tío Vernon casi no estuvo todo el día y tía Petunia para matar el tiempo se hizo amiga de la peluquera del lugar donde se iba a hablar todos los días más bien chismear de todo y todos en el pueblo.

Harry comía en un pequeño bar local que había una de las mejores hamburguesas que hubiera probado, sin contar el filete con puré de papas y guisantes, era un lugar donde podía estudiar ya que llegaba casi al medio día se iba al atardecer pero almorzaba, comía y a veces cenaba, comía refrigerios entre las comidas lo que es una entrada extra para el dueño que es bien recibido.

Dudley entro negando con la cabeza al ver a su primo con la nariz enterada en otro libro.

-Se supone que son vacaciones, diviértete, sal, conoce a alguien acuéstate con una mujer o un hombre-le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Dudley que te hayas acostado con todo el equipo de futbol!-  
-Momento solo fueron tres y eran apuestos jugadores de rugby-solo rodo los ojos pues conoce a Jackson el novio de Dudley si pensaba que su primo es ancho este joven es una pared de puro musculo, aunque sigue molesto con el joven pues le dijo que era adorable y él no es adorable, es pequeño y compacto, su primo se rio por horas.

-Además soy fiel ahora por cierto ¿a qué horas vas a volver?, pues el concierto acaba como a las doce-le pregunto para que no lo despertara.

-No te preocupes no me despertare-dijo.

-¡Si tú lo dices!-empezó a comer el filete con puré que siempre come en ese lugar ya que es delicioso, la camarera ya se lo llevaba por inercia pues desde que llegaron era lo que siempre pedía, aunque sabía que los primos no siempre son iguales estos se le hacían los primos más diferentes que hubiera visto. Uno era rubio alto de ojo azul pero, tosco en muchos de sus movimientos como si no fuera muy hábil moviéndose y el otro es de cabello negro, ojos verdes hermosos con una gracia y movilidad que muchos envidiarían con una figura delicada que lo hacía verse adorable mientras todos los días lee y estudia sin molestar a nadie.

Dudley salió del bar sin darse cuenta de los ojos que lo observaron todo el camino desde que llego hasta que se fue, una vez que no estuvo visible esos ojos regresaron a la persona que observo todo el día el joven tímido de cabello negro.

Sintiendo que era el momento adecuado se levantó de su lugar para pararse frente a la mesa que observo desde hace dos días.

Sam Winchester después de que su hermano fue salvado del infierno por Cas lo acepto con los brazos abiertos, pero últimamente han peleado mucho una de las razones fue por la sangre que bebió de demonio.  
Tuvieron una última pelea bastante fuerte Dean se fue y Sam decidió darle tiempo fue a ver a Bobby tomo unos casos regreso a Dakota a ver la tumba de su madre, siguió su camino para el caso que tenía lo termino con tranquilidad.  
Siguió su camino llego a Carolina del Norte, entro en un pequeño bar donde por primera vez su corazón latió desbocado al posar sus ojos en ese joven que tiene la nariz enterrada en un libro, lo observo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí. Sintió unos celos terribles al ver al joven que se acercó a él por suerte oyo que eran primos sino el joven talvez hubiera sido asesinado esa noche.

Hoy después de haberlo observado por un buen rato y agradecer a la suerte que hoy también regresara al bar el joven cuando vio que su primo se fue decidió que era el mejor momento de acercarse, lo hizo, lo invito a salir, ruborizado el joven de hermosos ojos aceptó tímido.

El siempre critico a su hermano de siempre terminar en la cama en su primera cita, pero el simplemente no pudo hacer otra cosa que tener a ese joven. De eso han pasado quince días en los que no han dejado de verlo se la pasa con el todo el tiempo.

El primo de Harry, Dudley no lo acepto de inmediato dejándole claro que si lastimaba a Harry lo lamentaría aunque él puede cuidarse solo, eso no quiere decir que tenga derecho a hacerlo.

A Sam le gusta que Harry sea inteligente como lo sabe; fácil ya que lee libros escritos en griego y hay uno de runas también uno de matemáticas avanzadas, puede sentarse con él por horas sin que se aburra o se sienta incómodo. Esto es algo que no podría hacer con su hermano sin recibir un comentario como "nerd" o "ratón de biblioteca" podría decir que Dudley era como su hermano solo que el negaba y bufaba al verlos a los dos con libros en la mano.

-Nada más porque sé que ustedes tienen ciertas actividades nocturnas sino estaría seguro que no saben divertirse-.

-¡Dudley!-grito ruborizado su primo, Sam solo se rio dándole un beso en la sien.

-Déjalo Harry esta celoso de no tener a su novio aquí-solo por ese comentario Dudley le robo su plato de papas fritas a Sam.

Fue el mes y medio más feliz que ha tenido el cazador en su vida se sentía muy triste de ver partir a Harry, en el aeropuerto Dudley le dio el teléfono diciendo que dijera que es su amigo para que pudiera hablar con dar y poder comunicarse con Harry.

Volvió a casa de Bobby a seguir cazando para poder mitigar un poco su tristeza, seguía pistas para encontrar a Ruby pero no para tomar sangre no era para poder detener más rápido el apocalipsis pues no deseaba que Harry sufriera a manos de uno de ellos.

Un mes después.  
Londres, Inglaterra Grimmaul place.

-Compañero ¿sigues mareado?-pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo pues después de que lo recogieran ha estado sufriendo mareos.  
-Si pero no sé qué sea tal vez un resfriado-/p  
-A lo mejor se está ajustando tu herencia-levanto las cejas-Eres un mago muy poderoso Harry tú magia va a crecer, ya que hasta donde todos sabemos los Potter no tiene herencia de criaturas mágicas-  
-Tal vez eso sea cierto, si me sigo sintiendo mal cuándo lleguemos al colegio voy a ver a Madame Pomfrey-el pelirrojo acepto satisfecho ya que se preocupa mucho por al salud de su amigo casi hermano en todo menos en sangre.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

En un lugar oscuro lleno de maldad el lugar es tétrico a primera vista y deteniéndose en peor dan ganas de huir unos están contentos pero en especial hay un ser de ojos amarillos que está feliz de contactar con su señor pues sabe que será recompensado.

-Mi señor lo logramos fue fácil convencer a eso magos naturales, nos ayudaran a romper los sellos con ellos será más fácil-.  
"-¿Qué piden poder?-dijo con burla la voz seductora de barítono.  
-No solo quieren que matemos a un mago llamado Harry Potter su elegido-sonriendo con sadismo imaginándose como matarlo.  
-Bueno eso será una pena para ellos-hubo un poco de sorpresa en el demonio-Necesito que encuentres al joven me lo traigas sin un rasguño-.  
-¿Mi señor?-ya que deseaba saber el motivo para estar en su presencia que podía ser tan importante en ese joven.  
-Sabes de mi nave-asintió el demonio-Los dos estuvimos con el chico su gracia está creciendo-los ojos del demonio crecieron entendiendo por que era tan importante para su señor tenía que apurarse ya que si su señor lo sintió en el infierno entonces el cielo no tardaría en ser alertado tenía que apurarse.

Sam llego de cacería con Dean a la casa de Bobby, pues e encontraron cuando los dos cazaban al mismo Wendigo.  
Dean sabía que algo le había pasado a su hermanito pues sus ojos brillaban cuando se ponía a leer ese libro antiguo que nunca había visto y por supuesto no entendía ya que era de matemáticas y su fuerte nunca fueron los estudios, quería saber que era, pero sabía que debía esperar hasta que llegaran con Bobby.

Después de tomar el agua bendita reglamentaria, comer, bañarse y sentarse a hablar de la cacería./p  
-Suéltalo Sammy-solo levanto la ceja-¿Algo escondes? ¿Quién es ella?-

-¡No es ella! Es ¡él!-

-Debe ser apuesto-

-Más de lo que crees, aunque…-dejo la duda.

-Aunque ¿Qué? tú no haces nada malo-

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, pero creo que esto lo supera por mucho-

-¿Qué puede ser peor que beber sangre de demonio?-

-Enamorarme de un joven que no hace más de un mes que cumplió dieciséis-empezó a decir de inmediato oyo ahogarse con el agua su hermano y Bobby solo suspiró.

-En realidad hiciste más que solo enamorarte-voltearon a ver al ángel y al demonio que está a su lado.

-¡Cas! ¡Crowley! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto el mayor de los hermanos.

-Tratando de detener el apocalipsis, pero con ustedes parece que les gusta complicarlo más ¿no?-el demonio dijo sin emoción en su rostro.

-¿Qué hicimos ahora?-

-¡Tú! Nada, pero él-señalando al menor de los Winchester.

-¡No he hecho nada!-dijo ofendido en serio no había hecho nada esta vez ¿no?

-Si nada significa enamorarte del elegido del mundo mágico y embarazarlo sin contar que cuenta también con el poder angelical de Lucy-solo oyeron maldecir a Bobby, Dean palmeo su cara en señal de frustración solo el menor sonrió.

Después de ser informados que tanto el cielo como el infierno buscaba a Harry y que tenían que apurarse a encontrarlo por seguridad del joven.

Crowley los apareció en Londres cerca de Surrey, para que lo encontraran lo más rápido posible tenían que protegerlo a él y a su bebé.

Sam toco la puerta nervioso, un hombre gordo le abrió la puerta viéndolo de arriba abajo.

-Sí, no compramos nada-contesto molesto por ser interrumpido a ver la tv.

-No vendo nada soy un amigo de Dudley, pertenezco al esquipo de rugby-sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Dudley!-grito, el chico bajaba al oír a su padre hablarle.

-¿Si padre?-

-Uno de tus amigos-se acercó a la puerta sus ojos se agrandaron salió rápido no podía dejar que su padre oyera.

Caminaron lejos de la casa cerca del impala negro al chico le dieron ganas de tener uno.

-Viniste muy rápido-sonrió.

-Si es importante necesito ver a Harry, ¿está aquí?-

-¡Veras es complicado!-dijo inseguro.

-Se que es un mago-

-¡¿Te lo dijo?!-sorprendido.

-No pero soy un cazador, cazo monstruos y conozco su mundo se quién es él hace muy poco-

-Está en problemas ¿verdad?-suspiro abatido al verlo asentir.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-quiso saber, los hermanos se vieron y asintieron.

-Nosotros luchamos contra demonios, estamos tratando de detener el apocalipsis, por desgracia Harry acaba de quedar enredado en esto por mi culpa ya que esta embarazado y nuestro bebé tiene parte ángel por lo que ahora tanto los ángeles buenos como los caído y los demonio quieres tenerlo en sus manos-se puso pálido, que no era suficiente con que un loco quisiera matarlo no ahora se unían a la locura ángeles, caído y demonios.

-El no esta fue llevado por los suyos a una casa de seguridad ya sabes que quieren matarlo-asintió el cazador no muy contento por esa noticia que recibió al saber bien lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico.

En ese momento una hermosa lechuza nevada se posó en el toldo del impala, Dean iba a gritarle por pararse en su bebé-¡¿Hedwig que bueno que estas aquí?!, te puedo pedir algo podrías llevarlos con Harry es urgente, si no lo haces Harry estará en mucho peligro-el ave lo estudio a él como a los jóvenes ulo en aceptación.

-Chicos ella es la lechuza de Harry, los llevara con él-el menor de los hermanos se acercó.

-Harry me hablo de ti pero no me imagine que fueras tan hermosa-la lechuza vio que era un comentario sincero, levanto el vuelo para llevarlo con su humano parecía importante pues el joven que es familia de su humano se oía muy preocupado.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

-Oye chica sé que no nos llevamos muy bien-el ave lo vio como diciendo "en serio", mientras los hermanos ven sorprendidos como actúa el ave. Saben que los animales son inteligentes pero esta es mucho más se nota.

Asiente sale volando dejando que estos jóvenes la sigan hasta donde está su humano.

Al alejarse el auto por la acera se sentía preocupado por su primo. ¿Porque su primo tenía que terminar enredado en todo este caos? si lo único que él quiere es estar tranquilo y vivir una vida normal, aunque lo normal esta sobre valorado piensa Dudley. Con esto solo puede imaginarse que esto le sucedió y ni siquiera estaba en su colegio, y ahora esto cuando parecía que todo iba mejor este caos se desarrolla.

Por un momento pensó que al ver a Sam sería algo más normal, pero no fue así ahora está luchando con seres de la biblia que pensó que solo eran algo intangible, aunque este no es el caso. Son tan reales como ese dementor qué lo ataco el año pasado y se pregunta con un poco de temor si los demonios son tan intimidantes como los sacan en la tv, espera que no por el bien de su primo haciendo algo que no pensó hacer fue elevar una plegaria por Harry. "dios protege a Harry no es justo que ahora se vea envuelto en una nueva locura como esta no puede tener un minuto de paz, ya ha sufrido mucho cuídalo."

– ¿Tengo competencia?-dijo en su oído, una gruesa voz mientras unos brazos fuertes lo abrazan.

-No, es el novio de Harry lo conoció en América y vino a buscarlo-dijo a su novio, mientras se recarga en el torso de su novio el cual es más alto que él.

-La cosita adorable se consiguió un grandulón, quien lo diría-dijo el novio del dudley.

-Si bueno, pero no le gusta que le digas adorable, Alexis-sonriendo al recordar su cara cuando le dijo la primera vez.

-Si bueno lo es-se rio Dudley pues si Harry podía se adorable pero sabe que puede ser un guerrero feroz lo supo cuando lo defendió de eso monstruo. Cuando se dio cuenta que Harry no era lo que sus padres decían. Descubrió que el mundo no es blanco y negro sino que hay infinidad de grises. Piensa un poco con maldad qué pensarían sus padres si supieran que ahora Harry es perseguido por ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos, seguro que enloquecerían.

Condujeron por casi una hora, ninguno decía nada pero realmente están muy preocupados no saben cómo tome Harry el hecho de que ahora por ellos los demonios están tras él, sin contar que el verdadero señor de la oscuridad esta interesa en él. La zona se veía claramente un suburbio de clase alta, se detuvieron al ver que el ave desapareció entre las casa once y trece. Pero las aves no desaparecen porque si ¿no? bueno ellos luchan con demonios eso no debe sorprenderlos. Aunque ellos no conocen mucho de la magia porque de la que tienen conocimiento es por medio de rituales demoniacos, no como son ellos que nacen con ella mucho menos de una comunidad tan secreta de la cuales ellos ni siquiera sabían que existían, hasta hace unos días que toda esta locura de sus vidas se complicó inmiscuyendo a un chico que ya tenía muchos problemas encima como para todavía darle más.

Sam todavía no sabía que sentir por un lado la felicidad que él y Harry estuvieran esperando un hijo por dios quien lo diría, pero lo que más le preocupa es el hecho que no solo la vida de su pequeño novio está en riesgo sino la su hijo, pues no quiere ni imaginar lo que pasaría si los ángeles o los demonio ponen sus manos sobre Harry. Aunque él no está dispuesto a permitir que nadie le ponga las manos encima.

-¿Sabes que papa cuando se entere? ¿Qué va a ser abuelo? enloquecerá-dijo Dean.

-Por el hecho que su hierno es un hombre o porque es un mago-dijo Sam.

-Bueno ese puede ser un punto pero tú y yo sabemos que Bobby sabe cómo hacerlo escuchar-los dos sonrieron, sabían que él hombre era capaz de amarrarlo antes de decirle nada para que oyera lo que tenía que decir hasta el final. La verdad están contentos de estar a uno continente de distancia para cuando Bobby le dé la noticia a su padre, por lo menos solo les gritara por teléfono un rato y no llegara a querer golpearlos.

-Sabes la verdad yo estaba seguro que un día llegaría una mujer con un niño en brazos asegurando que era mío-dijo el mayor de los Winchester. Sam no pudo negarlo conociendo la vida de su hermano no puede más que asentir.-Aunque no niego de que si eres feliz con la noticia yo te apoyo Sammy-el menor le sonrió, la verdad está agradecido de su apoyo ya que no es una situación normal con la vida que llevan.

-¿Crees que papa este mucho tiempo enojado?-pregunto el menor.

-No podría asegurarte nada, pero conociéndolo como lo conozco cuando lo tenga en sus brazos se volverá terriblemente protector-recordando el mayor cuando eran niños antes de iniciaran las cazas y su padre no los dejaba ni a sol ni sombra.

-Me siento culpable de que este embarazado-el mayor lo volteo a ver sorprendido-No me mal entiendas me siento culpable, porque él es muy joven tiene tanto por vivir sin contar que su vida es una locura huyendo de señores oscuros, mortifagos y toda clase de criaturas que quieren matarlo y lo que ahora le viene eso es lo que me molesta. ¿Qué estoy complicando más su vida? No es justo Dean-dijo.

-Si entiendo no te gusta que complicaras mas su vida, por la verdad te gusta mucho la idea de saber que un bebe tuyo crece en su interior-dijo seguro pues si él estuviera en su lugar se sentiría igual.

-Soy egoísta lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, ahora que hacemos-pregunto pues la lechuza despareció y no saben bien que hacer. Pensaban que podían hacer ya llevaban un buen rato sentados en silencio.

-¡Puedo meterlos a la casa!-dijo una voz tras ellos.

-¡Maldición Cas! Deja de hacer eso-dijo molesto el mayor de los Winchester, poniendo una mano en su corazón, viendo mal al ángel que solo lo vio sin emoción en el rostro. Al mayor de los Winchester no le gusta que Cas siempre aparezca así.

Sam solo suspiro, esperaba que esto saliera bien. No podía negar que está nervioso de saber que por su imprudencia de no usar protección, pues nunca se imaginó que Harry pudiera embarazarse, no es que se arrepintiera de saber que había algo más que lo unía a su bello novio. Y por qué no decirlo está muy pero muy contento de este lazo con su chico es más que fuerte un hijo los uniría aún más.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

En la cocina de Grimmaul todos los de la orden están reunidos, Harry entro despacio ya que sentía mareado de nuevo, esto de la herencia mágica es un asco pensó el ojiverde pues suponía que eso era lo que causaba sus malestares. Ya que no pensó que otra cosa pudiera hacerlo sentirse así, su estómago revuelto, mareos solo esperaba que acabara pronto estos malestares.

-El señor oscuro está haciendo tratos con demonios, a cambio de su ayuda solo deben matar a Potter para quitarlo del camino-genial pensó el ojiverde al oír Snape dar las nuevas, como si no fuera suficiente pelear con el idiota y su sequito de lame botas ahora también tiene que cuidarse de demonios. ¿Por qué no puede tener una vida tranquila sin que nadie lo moleste? Pensó mientras toma un jugo de zanahoria que lo que le ha clamado su estómago revuelto.

-En realidad eso no es completamente cierto, ellos quieren a Harry-todos saltaron ya que la voz es sin emoción, al ver al hombre de gabardina beige lo apuntaron con su varita, a lo que este solo levanto la ceja pues la magia no lo afecta a menos que sea un mago poderoso. No por nada es un ángel del señor. Además es su primea interacción con estas creaciones de su padre pues los mágico y ellos no han tenido la necesidad de estar en contacto pues su magia los ha ayudado a no tener que estar cercanos.

-¿Eres Castiel?-dijo el ojiverde ya que Sam le había contado de su hermano, Castiel, Bobby, además quien más que un ángel, para no inmutarse cuando es apuntando con varias varitas. Pues según lo que le dijo Sam un ángel es muy poderos.

-¡Aquí estoy!-volteo de inmediato al ver al hombre en la puerta, sonrió al joven alto en segundos estaba frente él, Sam lo abrazo de la cintura. Dean observaba al joven que ahora es el futuro padre de su sobrino no puede negar que l chico es lindo, hasta él hubiera caído por el pequeño ojiverde

Todos veían con diversos grados de conmoción a los tres hombres en ese lugar, como pudieron entrar a una casa mágica, con muchas protecciones y además protegida con un fidelius eran magos, no lo creía al ver sus ropas el hombre que había hablado primero traía pantalón café, zapatos negros, camisa blanca, la gabardina beige. El segundo hombre no tan alto como los otros dos trae pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, tenis blancos, camisa de cuadros arremangada en sus ante brazos y el ultimo el más alto de ellos viste un pantalón de mezclilla negro, zapatos negros, camisa gris oscuro y una chamarra café de piel. Sobre todo que el moreno los conociera, la pequeña pelirroja quiso levantarse para separarlo, pero fue detenida por una mano en su hombro que es de su padre. Lo quiso fulminar con la mirada pero sabía que no debía hacer eso aunque seguía molesta quien era ese hombre que abraza a su Harry como si se conocieran o peor tuviera el derecho de hacerlo.

-¿Porque es incorrecto?-dijo con burla el pocionista. Ya que como estuvo en la reunión con Voldemort cree saber la verdad mejor que nadie.

-El demonio con quien trataron es la mano derecha de Lucifer no va a matar a Harry, lo que quieren es llevárselo porque hay algo más importante para ellos-dijo el ángel.

-¿Y eso sería?- pregunto uno de los gemelos. Ya que no les gustó mucho eso de que se quisieran llevar a su hermanito.

-¿Ustedes conocen a los cazadores?-todos asintieron solo a Dumbledore no le gustaba tener gente tan peligrosa cerca de su peón.

-Ellos son los Winchester-reconocieron el nombre-Dean es la vasija de Michael y Sam es la Lucifer y el bebé de esperan Harry y Sam también tienen la gracia de Lucifer por antes que ser un demonio como todos creen es un ángel un arcángel divino, por eso su necesidad de tener a Harry en sus manos-los magos palidecieron ahora las cosas se complicaban. Moody juro en varios idiomas, eso no podía ponerse mejor no solo tenían que tratar con Voldemort sino que ahora con la fuente de todo mal pues el como buen auror sabe que ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios son muy reales. Y por supuesto no son fáciles de vencer. Porque a diferencia de los muggles que creen que los ángeles son seres de infinito amor, ellos saben que son seres guerreros de un ser superior.

Harry volteo a ver a Sam, si lo que dijo Castiel es cierto entonces, entonces sus malestares no son por su herencia mágica no de hecho esta embarazado, no sabe cómo va reaccionar su novio mordió ligeramente su carnoso labio.

-Sam tu…-pregunto incierto sobre todo con mucho temor que lo rechazara, aparte de enterarse que esta embarazado.

-Harry no me importa que eres un mago, lo que importa es que vamos a tener un bebé-le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿No te molesta?-pregunto inseguro. Ya que su familia siempre lo odio por su magia y cree que la mayoría de los muggles la odian.

El cazador negó, sonrió más amplio lo abrazo acercándolo a su cuerpo-Eso no me molesta Harry te amo y lo sabes, solo que me hubiera gustado que no fuera en estas circunstancia-una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por la emoción que Sam limpio con un beso.

Mientras veían la interacción con el joven alto, volteo a ver a todos el ojiverde.

-Creo que Sam se quedara con migo en mi habitación y uste…-fue interrumpido.

-No creo Harry muchacho no es lo más conveniente, que ellos se queden con nosotros-el ojiverde volteo a ver a su padrino.

-Sirius tu ¿qué opinas?-este volteo a ver al director.

-Yo creo que el director tienen razón-dijo el, el ojiverde solo cerro los ojos, se dio vuelta saliendo de la cocina dejando a todos desconcertados, solo unos minutos después el chico venía con su baúl flotando tras de él.

-¡Dobby!-grito el elfo apareció sin tardar.

-Dígame maestro Potter-

-Llévate mi baúl-volteo a su novio-Trae a su bebé-el cazador solo sonrió y asintió-Toma el carro negro que está afuera de la casa y llévalo a Potter major-

-Harry, mi muchacho no creo-empezó a decir, pero fue cortado.

-No soy tu muchacho y puedo hacer lo que quiera ya que soy mayor de edad, bueno eso tengo que agradecérselo ya que al obligarme a competir en el torneo quede legalmente emancipado-

-Harry como tu padrino-empezó a decir el animago.

-Y ahora te acuerdas que eres mi padrino, ja cuando nunca he estado en tus prioridades- molesto contesto.

-Eso no es cierto siempre has sido lo primero-trato de rebatir

-Déjame diferir de eso, ya que solo tenía unos minutos de haber perdido a mis padres y en lugar de quedarte conmigo estaba llorando y sangrando ¿qué hiciste? me diste al primer desconocido, para salir corriendo tras el traidor y para que para ser derrotado como un idiota, luego ser encarcelado por doce años en los cuales te necesite y donde estuviste ausente, pues sabes algo no te necesito, nunca lo he hecho así que no me importa lo que pienses sigue siendo el perro obediente de ese hombre y a mi déjame en paz. Todavía no entiendo cómo es que mi padre murió por mí y te escogió para que me cuidaras supongo que se ha de arrepentir de su decisión-dijo se dio vuelta tomando a Sam, Dean y Castiel puso su mano en su hombro dobby aprecio para llevárselos a los cuatro solo un segundo antes tanto los gemelos como Ron se pegaron a ellos para irse con ellos.

Quedando unos sorprendidos magos, unos molestos otros impresionados y otros preguntándose que harían ahora con esto nuevo que aparecía frente a ellos.


End file.
